


Nights Like These

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: M/M, sad impy hours, this is totally unfinished but i didn’t wanna finish it lmao, zed is a good bf and impulse cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: everyone cries sometimes.title is Nights Like These by Pigeon Pit.
Relationships: impulseSV/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), zedaph/impulse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Nights Like These

Zed curled up close to Impulse’s chest. the taller man had been on edge all day, it was obvious he was upset over something.  
He felt Impulse rest his head on Zed's hair, arms coming to wrap around him.  
“I love you impulse. a lot.”  
Zed smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Impulses jaw.  
“I love you too..”  
He could hear how shaky Impulse’s voice was.  
Zed moved away to sit up properly and Impulse followed. It wasn’t until Zed littered Impulse’s face with little kisses and then hugged him that the floodgates broke.  
Impulse hugged back tightly, burying his face in Zed’s fluffy hair. He cried his heart out, trying not to squeeze Zed too hard. (He’d gotten used to crying into a pillow, a living, breathing human was a lot less squeezable.)  
Zed gently rubbed his back, whispering sweet words of reassurance to him.  
Impulse calmed down quickly, but he refused to let go of the smaller boy in his arms.  
“do you want to talk about it?”  
“not.. not really. today just wasn’t the best...”  
Zed nodded silently, still rubbing small circles into Impulse’s back.  
“that’s okay. I love you, y’know that? you’re amazing.”  
He felt Impulse smile.  
“I love you too Zed. So much.”  
Impulse kissed Zed on the forehead, then pressed theirs together. He could stare into Zed’s purple eyes forever..  
Zed cupped Impulse’s face in his hands, gently wiping away any remaining tears. He had a small smile on his face, one that Impulse couldn’t help but mirror.  
His heart was so full of love it almost hurt, feeling like it would explode at any moment.


End file.
